


Give In

by theGirlNightwing



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angels, Demons, I swear, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, because ones a demon, but wally is no longer a speedster, except for dick and wally, it wont corrupt innocent people, ones an angel, though its not obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlNightwing/pseuds/theGirlNightwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'mon, M’gann. Angel's on the right side. He's CLEARLY on your left."</p><p>Dick's a demon. </p><p>Demons tempt people.</p><p>Wally's an angel.</p><p>...Well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give In

**Author's Note:**

> Idk really...  
> It just happened.  
> I was given a prompt.  
> And.  
> I ran.   
> (Not really, I more like walked casually in a diagonal direction?)

Wally groans and glares at Dick over their newest subject's head.

"C'mon, M’gann. Angel's on the right side. He's CLEARLY on your left."

M’gann blinks at the two of them. "Uh."

Dick shakes his head in mock disappointment. "I'm ashamed of you, M’gann. Would an angel try to place the blame on another?"

Five minutes later, Wally and Dick pop back into the black waiting space.

Dick smirks at his counterpart and in a puff of red smoke reveals his tail and horns. "I win. Again."

Wally shivers. "Why do they always believe you?" But he lets Dick take him into his arms.

"Cause I'm convincing, Kid Idiot," the demon says. "Just give in."

And then Wally’s pulling away, glaring.

* * *

 

Next time they're pulled from the black, Dick starts talking to their subject about music. "Obviously any of rock or punk or metal is the right way to go. Saving lives, you know."

And Wally’s thrown for a loop when Roy looks over to him and asks, "what do you think?"

"What?" Dick asks. "Why are you asking him?"

Roy shrugs. "Just want both of your opinions before I decide on my career."

Wally says, "Well, it's not the most solid source of income, but if it's your heart's desire, follow it."

When they pop back into the black space, Dick raises his eyebrows at Wally. "You let me win. Is that a surrender?"

"I just figured one loss wasn't going to deter you." And he leaves Dick gaping.

* * *

 

They're yanked away again to talk to a girl named Stephanie who wants to ask one of her best friends on a date.

"Well, if you really like her," Wally mumbles.

"Um so, you’re, like, really hot, so just go up to her and kiss her. She won't be able to say no."

They're yanked back again, and Dick gives Wally a look. "You didn't even try."

Then he gets an armful of angel. "Fine," Wally murmurs. "I give up. Surrender. Whatever."

Dick gives him a blinding grin. "I'm calling the shots now."

"Yeah," Wally says.

And then Dick is shoving him down, forcing him onto his knees. "Good."


End file.
